


Soothe

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Series: Catdad 'Verses [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comforting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), as well as stress-cleaning as a coping mechanism, catdad verse, i dont know what the cat!ruri verse consists of tbh, i guess?, im so soft I'm a loaf of pre-sliced bread fuck, mentions of levi having a rough past, neko erwin smith, over-all gentle softness, pull me apart, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Set just before Erwin and Levi adopt the cat!kids in Knead and Quiet.  Erwin wakes to an empty bed and a house smelling like disinfectant.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a very rambling response to a [kiss meme](https://kaguneko.tumblr.com/post/167028063591/fictional-kiss-prompts) fill for: when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead AND also kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing. I clearly took a lot of liberties. The sentiments are there...
> 
>  
> 
> Same verse as Knead and Quiet, I suppose. Which is an equally rambling verse.

 

Levi handled the stress magnificently, Erwin thought, until he didn’t. And then he wondered how much had been eating away at Levi just under his firmly pressed lips and serious expression. The week before the kittens were to move into the room Levi had painstakingly put together, baby-proofed, and cleaned until Erwin was afraid to step over the threshold lest he bring about another round of vacuuming, Erwin woke to an empty bed.

  
He stretched and groaned, rolling over to where he expected to find Levi’s warm little body, hazily hoping to wake Levi with a lazy grooming. Levi had fallen asleep on his chest last night, loose-limbed and half-hard, purring but too tired to keep his eyes open long enough for Erwin to make his way down between his legs and Erwin felt hungover with gently stirring want—

 

Levi was quick to expose his belly and part his thighs in the mornings, fingers kneading Erwin’s messy hair, even if he wasn’t quick to open his eyes.  Erwin twitched and god, _Levi._  He was going to lick him so slowly.  Until Levi cried and came accidentally, and then came again and again in Erwin's mouth and on his own stomach, got his cum smeared on Erwin's chin and lapped it off.  Erwin wanted to fill him up with himself...

 

—but his hand fell through empty space and landed on rumpled, cold blankets.

  
Erwin frowned and opened his eyes, sniffing. It didn’t smell like tea or toast, and the bed didn’t smell like Levi had been in it for a long while. It smelled like disinfectant. Erwin felt his ears flattening unhappily and he was out of bed, across the room in a moment, naked body breaking into gooseflesh at the shock of cold air, erection drooping.

  
“Levi?” he called gently, padding out of the bedroom, shivering. He peered into the nursery, surprised to find it empty. For a moment his heart loosened and flip-flopped. The room looked pristine. It looked _good_. Pale blue walls, soft carpet, more stuffed animals than three kids could ever need.  Hell, the stuffed giraffe alone was larger than the kittens.

 

And then a scraping sound from the living had Erwin hurrying down the hall, chest tightening all over again.

  
“Levi,” he called. He’d frightened Levi only once and utterly by accident years ago, unintentionally sneaking up behind him, looking for attention after a long day. Levi had flattened his ears and snarled, tail bristling, when Erwin went to nuzzle his hair. Levi had licked at Erwin’s chin in quiet apology when he managed to stop growling, but Erwin could feel his heart pounding too quickly in his little chest.

  
He always made noise now, even though Levi approached him on silent feet and slipped cold hands up under Erwin’s shirt without so much as a word, chill nose snorting laugher against the back of Erwin's neck.

  
No one answered Erwin, though, and he slunk around the doorframe into the living room with a low, rumbling noise of greeting that quickly died in his throat.

  
Levi sat on the floor by the coffee table, which he’d managed to drag halfway across the room, wearing his tattered cleaning clothes. He looked like he’d been ready to crawl under the sofa in search of dust bunnies or wage war against the neglected carpet where the coffee table usually sat, but he’d been caught up in a grooming loop. He furiously licked at his knuckles, ears completely flattened, lips pulled up to expose his teeth, not paying Erwin the slightest bit of attention.

  
Erwin coughed quietly. “Levi?  Kitten, what are you doing?”

  
Levi looked up and froze mid-lick, tongue stuck poking out of his mouth. His brows were so furrowed that Erwin had a headache from looking at the crinkled lines. Erwin glanced at the skin Levi had licked raw and immediately crossed the room to kneel slowly in front of Levi.

  
Levi frowned. “You’re naked.” He glanced at Erwin soft penis and then at the goosebumps pebbling his arms. His sleek black tail twitched.

  
“Ah, I forgot,” Erwin murmured, distracted by Levi’s distressed scent and his bleeding hands and the way he’d somehow dragged all the furniture around the room to clean while Erwin slept.

  
His explanation made Levi frown even deeper, though. He made a quiet growling noise and glared at the space under the sofa. “Me too,” he snarled.

  
Erwin cocked his head. “What did you forget?” What could Levi have possibly forgotten, when Levi never forgot a thing.

  
Levi looked away and flattened his ears, licking harshly at his knuckles, raw and cracked, oozing little red tears of blood. Erwin reached out to pull them gently away from Levi’s mouth. Levi’s tail twitched harder, but he let Erwin take his hands.

  
“Levi, please talk to me.” Erwin closed his eyes and placed a kiss on each of Levi’s fingertips, one at a time. They smelled like disinfectant and tasted like soap. When he peaked at Levi, his ears were drooping limply. Erwin dragged his lips across Levi’s palms, ignoring the way his stomach always hurt when Levi got stuck in a loop. “What did you forget? I’ll help. It'll get done quicker, that way.” He closed his eyes and rested his mouth again Levi’s wrist, quietly measuring his pulse rate. Too fast.

  
“It’s stupid.”

  
Erwin licked at the breakable skin stretched over his pulse and purred.  He found Levi was more likely to talk if he didn't stare at first.

  
“You don’t play fair,” Levi grumbled lowly, and then he was stumbling over the next sentence before Erwin could reply. “I forgot the rest of the house.”

  
Erwin pulled away from where he’d been kissing his way up Levi’s forearm, ready to nuzzle the soft crease of his elbow with a confused frown. “Sorry?” he asked.

  
“It’s filthy. Fuck. Have you see this shit?” Levi pulled his arms away from Erwin to hold up a rag. It looked to be covered in a lot less dirt that Erwin used to come away with before he lived with Levi.

  
“I see it,” Erwin acknowledged slowly.

  
Levi’s frown was back and his hands curled in the rag. His lips pulled up and away from his teeth on a bitter snarl. “I’m disgusting. I was going to let the babies crawl around on a floor like this.” His tail flicked back and forth, faster and faster. “I’m fucking disgusting.” He didn’t look at Erwin.

  
Erwin’s thighs burned from kneeling so he shifted to put his ass on their carpet. Right there on that disgusting carpet that Levi had shampooed less than two weeks ago.  Cross-legged with his soft cock and belly exposed.  He figured it was fair.  “I don’t think you’re disgusting,” he said quietly.

  
“I know you don’t,” Levi sighed, eyes fixed on the rag and his split knuckles. “You never do.” But that wasn’t really the problem and they both knew it.

  
“May I show you anyhow?” Erwin asked. His stomach hurt and his heart was dissolving into butterflies, head flying through every little sign he must have missed this week indicating Levi was this close to a breakdown.

  
Levi peaked at Erwin, eyes flickering over his penis where it rested, limp, and up over his chest, shivering faintly with adrenaline and chill. “Don’t make that face,” Levi said softly.

  
Erwin frowned. “Which?”

  
Levi let the rag fall and sighed so heavily his breath fanned over Erwin’s face. Then he was kneeling, leaning up and forward to lick at Erwin’s chin while Erwin curled his hands around Levi’s waist to steady him, surprised. Levi took Erwin’s bottom lip between his teeth so gently Erwin’s stomach dropped, and _pulled_ , making Erwin huff. Levi’s tail thumped against Erwin’s thigh and he pulled back to stared at Erwin’s face.

  
“Better,” he allowed.

  
Erwin swallowed around the loud purr building in his throat. “Levi, let me show you. And then I’ll help you clean. I will. But let me first, please.”

  
Levi, who was so soft and exposed in the mornings deserved delicate kisses to the insides of his thighs, not bleeding knuckles.

  
Levi’s attention flickered back to Erwin’s pelvis. He snorted and butted Erwin’s cheek. “The kittens are coming in a week,” he said, but he sounded pliant and tired and wanting to be cared for, with a note of outright fear wobbling under it all.

  
“That's seven whole days.  We'll finish in time, I promise.” Erwin thought of Levi tensing when Erwin had surprised him and the way Levi’s family consisted of a mishmash of friends and no one related by blood. Erwin’s stomach ache spread to his heart. Erwin wasn’t going to say a thing, but he thought maybe he needed to make love to Levi until he couldn’t come anymore for himself more than Levi.  Levi was soft, but he wasn't weak like Erwin was.  

  
Levi watched his face carefully, and then wrapped his hands behind Erwin’s neck, nosing up along his hairline and then brushing dry lips to the space between Erwin’s eyebrows. Erwin hitched him into his lap, breath catching at the easy way Levi wrapped his legs about his hips.

  
“ _Please_ ,” he breathed when Levi purred and pressed up against his chest.

  
“We clean later,” Levi insisted, pulling back to give Erwin a stern look.

  
“Yes. We clean later. I’ll do the kitchen, you take the living room.” He meant it. The kittens were coming and they’d be on a little blanket on the floor right were Levi had dragged the coffee table and Erwin would be damned if they couldn’t eat of the carpet.

  
Levi’s hands kneaded the back of his neck. Erwin could smell the disinfected, but he just brought his own hands up to rub at Levi’s ears rather than comment on it.

  
Levi let out the softest meow and dipped to bury his face in Erwin’s neck, clinging tighter to indicate he wanted to be picked up and brought back to bed.

  
“Thank you,” Erwin said, grunting slightly as he tried to get them both up off the floor. Levi snorted, nipping his neck, and not helping in the slightest.

  
Erwin was careful with Levi’s sore hands and most likely bruised knees when he placed him back on the bed, over the rumpled spot he’d left behind to go clean hours before.

  
“Wake me next time,” Erwin murmured, pushing Levi’s paint-stained teeshirt up to mumble against his stomach. Levi stretched and rubbed his shoulders back against the bed, before arching his back to let Erwin tug his shirt off.

  
He frowned up at Erwin, disheveled. Erwin smoothed his hair back.

  
“I don’t mind cleaning,” Erwin continued before pressing his lips to Levi’s creased forehead.

  
Levi sighed.  His hands drifted up to trace the skin at the small of Erwin's back.  

 

Erwin shuddered.  “I like helping,” he insisted. He trailed kissed down Levi's nose, nipping the end. Levi’s eyes were squeezed shut so Erwin kissed those too, trying not to pressed down against Levi while he loosened and let a soft purr build in his tiny chest. “Relax,” Erwin murmured against his lips.

  
“It’s not about cleaning,” Levi said, not pulling back, so each word was a kiss. “It is. I mean—” Levi growled at himself over his faint purring.  Erwin swallowed Levi's growl and let it run wild with his butterfly-heart.

  
“I know,” he huffed gently. He cupped Levi’s face and stroked over his cheeks, his hair, his ears, over and over. “Will you wake me next time?” He let his hips lower to rest against Levi’s body.

  
Levi glanced away, mouth twisting. “Maybe.”

  
Erwin smiled as best he could with his aching insides and hardening cock and the way his mouth wanted to be all over every inch of Levi’s body. “Offer stands,” he said.

  
Levi ducked his head and pushed his face into the curve of Erwin’s neck, bringing his legs to hitch around Erwin’s hips. He was hard inside the sweatpants, tail coming to twine with Erwin’s, and Erwin thought that was a goddamn miracle.

  
“You’re going to be a good father,” he said because he couldn’t help himself.

  
“Not _now_ ,” Levi growled into his neck. His naked chest to Erwin’s was so _much_.  Hard little nipples, warm warm skin holding in a vibrating purr and a heart too big for that ribcage.  Erwin could span his palms around the entirety of Levi's chest.

  
He rubbed his cheek to Levi’s hair, a bit frantically. “Okay, alright. What now, then?” He bucked his hips to Levi’s, accidentally letting loose a loud moan.

  
Levi laughed at him and let Erwin drag sloppy kisses down his impossible ribcage, guiding his head to show _what now_.  By the time Erwin reached his shivering stomach though, Levi's laughter had dissolved into purring little cries and an arched spine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Erwin, you big beautiful unreliable narrator.


End file.
